Peirced
by the.STARS.and.I.say.GOODBYE
Summary: A girl named Matilda Clarke is sent back in time to retrieve an object and save Dumbledore. Stuck in 1943, trying to do her duty will put much more than Dumbledore's life on the line, it will endanger the fate of her heart and perhaps Tom Riddle's soul.
1. Chapter One: Prolouge

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

Matilda Clarke was hurrying through the corridors of the Hogwarts Castle. With each step, she got closer to the Headmasters Office. Her heartbeats were fluttering like the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't imagine why she would be summoned there in the first place-it was the middle of Summer! She rounded the last corner to see the gargoyle had already stepped aside to allow her entrance.

Climbing up the spiral staircase, she shut her eyes and pleaded to nobody, P_lease let this be a mistake... Please let Professor Dumbledore not see me... _Opening her eyes to the great oaken doors in front of her she took a deep breath, then nudged one open, hoping no one was inside.

Two pairs of eyes fell upon her. One pair twinkling blue, the other coal black.

Matilda's fear doubled. Professor Snape was here? He was probably still angry about the Draught of Peace that melted his shoes...

She whispered to herself, "I am in deep shit..."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, either oblivious to her previous statement or ignoring it. "Matilda, would you like to sit down? We have much to discuss."

Mutely nodding, the girl slid into the nearest chair.

"Lemon drop?" The silver haired man asked her. She shook her head quickly, and so he took one for himself. "You seem quite frightened. Don't be, you're not in trouble." The kindly old man chuckled.

Matilda visibly relaxed and sank deeper in her chair. She didn't however, feel brave enough to speak. _So much for being a Gryffindor,_ she thought.

"We are here strictly on business." The Headmaster said.

With a voice that didn't betray her fear, Matilda asked, "What business?"

Instead of answering, Dumbledore rolled up the sleeve of his robes. On his finger, she saw a cracked ring, but his fingers themselves were far more damaged than the jewelry. His entire arm was blackened. Matilda couldn't help but flinch.

His voice was less warm than before, "The business of my death."

Matilda inhaled in shock. _Death? _She had never talked alone with Dumbledore before today, but knowing he was going to die, she felt more desperate than ever before. This was the greatest wizard alive! How could he just die?

"Sir!" she cried, "I'm sure it's preventable! St. Mungo's can help," She faltered as she looked at the faces of her professors, "Right?" Matilda's head was swarming with idea's that she hoped, but didn't believe could help.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes were full of sadness as he told her, "Nothing could help me now... nothing except for the Emerald Dagger."

Hope surged through Matilda once again, "Where is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, it was destroyed years ago."

"So how is it supposed to help you now?" Sarcasm laced the girl's tone.

Through most of the conversation, Snape had been a silent presence. His cold voice cut through Matilda now, though. "Recently, I have been researching cures to this... condition. I came across the properties of this Dagger, and that of a potion. This particular potion is called the Elixir of Obsolete. It returns the drinker to a time that is obsolete, a time that has already passed." The man's lip curled, "Do you think you could illuminate why this potion would be useful?"

"We could... go get the Dagger thing, right?" Said she.

"Correct. We need to obtain it before it is destroyed."

The girl thought, "Why haven't you taken it yet? Have you even got it?"

Snape seemed offended that she would even think such a thing. He spat, "Naturally, stupid girl, otherwise you would not be here. It has some serious side effects on those older than sixteen... as does it's brother, which returns you to our time."

Matilda could not believe what she was hearing. "So, you want me to go BACK IN TIME, because you can't. And while I'm at it, I grab some stupid Dagger, and somehow save Dumbledore. That's all? Should be a piece of flipping cake." She said angrily. "I don't even know where it is! Or what it looks like, for that matter."

Severus Snapes stone cold voice said, "It should be somewhere inside Hogwarts, and it's title should give some clue to the nature of it's appearence."

"And how do I get back? You should know I can't make the return potion. What will I tell my parents?"

Snape's eyes glittered with malice. Dumbledore noticed and answered, "You may want to make a few friends that are better in Potions than you are. It will help a great deal when you need to return home. And to us, you will only be gone a minute. It's all taken care of. The only question is, will you go? It is quite a dangerous mission." The old man's blue eyes twinkled as he spoke.

This was where the Gryffindor bravery came to life with in Matilda. She was a shy speaker around strangers. She did not like to do anything that would attract too much attention. But she was not cowardly. Especially in the physical sense. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha." She quoted the Lion King. "Is that the potion?" She demanded of Snape when she spotted a misty pink vial on the table. In response to Snape's "Yes," She lunged for it, then drank without a second thought. _I'm not a coward. _She thought.

With a snap like that of an apparition, she was gone.

The Headmaster smiled merrily at this development.

Snape, however, was less than pleased. "Now will you tell me what that was about?," The man demanded, "You know there is no cure. As a matter of fact, you know there's no Emerald Dagger! Why did we just send a girl into the past? What was the point of this?" His voice became less angry and more remorseful with each sentence he spoke.

Dumbledore ignored the angry tone of the Professor's voice. He continued to smile in his merry little way, as if nothing was wrong, saying only, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter Two: London

_A/N: I would like you all to remember that the Leaky Cauldron's barman is also called Tom, do not mistake him for Riddle!_

**_Chapter Two: London_**

I awoke in a place I was pretty familiar with. Trafalgar square was just as I remembered it from when we lived in London, except it was strangely empty of tourists. A crumpled mass of black and white rolled by like a tumbleweed. I grabbed up the newspaper, and read the headline: **Hagen Raid**. Befuddled, I read it again. The bold print screamed: **Hagen Raid**._ What? _I glanced at the date, remembering my dream (and the fact I shouldn't have been sleeping in Trafalgar square). It read October 1st, 1943.

"Bloody Hell!" I gasped.

It felt like my stomach was a leaky boat, slowly sinking, until all the contents had to abandon ship.

Trying to hold my breath and race to the nearest bathroom at the same time was no easy task, but I managed. When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was how how clean everything was. It must have it's own little janitor. After another heave of my stomach, and slamming the stall door behind me, I felt pity for him.

I came out of the stall with a bad taste in my mouth and a hundred worries floating around in my head. I cleaned myself up in the sinks wondering absently while doing so.

How would I get a letter to Hogwarts without an owl, and without any money? How do I follow Dumbledore's orders? How do I blend in? The last question seemed easiest to answer so I focused on it. I knew my hair was certainly not proper for a girl so many years before my time. From my grandmother's stories, I knew their hair was either up, short or braided. I didn't know how to do any of that. I have never used a blow-drier or hairspray. I can't braid my hair, and I had no money to get a haircut.

The second problem was to find myself a way out of these jeans. Girls only recently have been given the freedom to wear pants. So I need money for new clothes...

In old pictures women are always wearing big hats. Do I need a big hat? I don't know what to do. It seems like there's no way out of this mess. I can't get to school or fit in. And I can't just ask for money, I don't know anyone! I have nothing to sell but a cheap pair of plastic earrings, and who would buy those in a time of war?

I shouldn't have been so stupid, rushing to prove my courage and not preparing for anything! For God's sake, that pink potion was given to me by Snape! There is no one more inclined to poison me. I'm so stupid! Ugh.

My inner voice snidely said, _That's why you're not in Ravenclaw._

I sighed and slumped to the pavement, playing with the ratty holes at the bottom of my jeans.

I bet I looked calm, sitting there with the gigantic building at my back. But, had I heard the drop of a pin, something would have exploded. Something huge would have gone off like a bomb, something that had nothing to do with WWII.

As I sat there, on those steps, inspiration was lost on me. I had nothing to do, no one to help me._ I'm so useless, I should just die._ I sighed to myself.

Die.. die.. die.. that reminded me of something.

Dumbledore, of course, because he's about to die. He's the reason I'm here, why I need to go to Hogwarts.

Die... Die... Diagon alley! That's it. It's here in London, so close, so obvious.

I'm jolted off the pavement and my feet are flying under me, I'm searching left and right for the shady pub that acts as an entrance to the Wizarding World.

A half a mile and a lot of mindless running later, I'm out of breath and cursing myself out as loud as my tired lungs can handle. I don't even know where the Leaky Cauldron is. Why the hell am I running for it? My pace is much slower now, and I see people. Most are heading in the complete opposite direction from me. All the faces are tired and haggard. All their clothes are ragged and worn out. Everything seems to be going towards the war effort.

All of the sudden I spot the small business I almost passed. It's grim and shadows surround it. A smile creeps onto my face. I found the Leaky Cauldron.

As I get closer though, I see that some letters are missing- It's really **THE L AKY CAULD N**

The inside of the pub was more grimy than usual. But nothing is as old as it was in the future, the bar stools have suffered less damage than they surely will, and Tom isn't the owner yet. He looks barely ten years older than I am. He looked sorely depressed as he stared at the bar stools. They were all empty.

"Hey, Tom," I said, "Do you have an owl I can borrow?"

His head jerks up, "How'd you know my name?"

"Ummm..." I mumbled, "Lucky guess?"

"Humph," He said, satisfied. "Yeah, I got's an owl. Vinston's his name. Why'd you need him?" Tom peered at me curiously.

"I need to owl Hogwarts. I'm late." My cheeks burned. It was just my luck to be a month late to school. I feel like such an idiot.

Tom barks out a laugh. "A month late? Even I don' believe that."

I scowl, "It's true, now let me use the damn owl, will you?"

"Yeah. Jus' a minute."

Still angry, I walk to the back of the pub while Tom goes to find his owl. While he's gone I try to find an acceptable excuse. I can just imagine Dumbledore reading my letter...

_I know you've never seen me before, but I'm a fifth year student! I've missed the train too, by a month... Yeah. Pick me up please!_

Or I could use something along the lines of: _I'm from the future. I come in PEACE!_

Surely one of the two will convince them to let me into Hogwarts.

My more truthful side said, _" You'll get in all right... into the loony bin!_

I heard Tom return, and tried to hide my anxiety. On his shoulder perched a brown owl with magnificent yellow eyes. It looked scruffy, sturdy and intelligent. It held some parchment and a quill in it's beak, seeming to expect I wouldn't have any.

Taking the items from the owl, I scribbled as quickly as I could.

_Dumbledore,_

_I woke up today and realized I was a month late to school. Isn't that silly? Anyways I'm sorry. It would be great if you could either get me to Hogwarts or come and get me from the Leaky Cauldron. I promise, I can explain!_

_Matilda._

As soon as my signature was scrawled across the paper, Vinston snatched it up and began his journey towards Hogwarts, flying as if there was no time to lose.


	3. Chapter Three: Explanations

_A/N: For those of you who do not know, Shneee is nerd-speak for dragon fire or dragon smoke or something. Look it up!_

**_Chapter Three: Explanations_**

I had to stay at the Leaky Cauldron overnight. Tom let me have a room free of charge, which I was thankful for. Since Grindelwald was haunting the wizarding world no one else was here. It was too quiet, and every time I rolled over in the bed the floor creaked eerily.

No one had arrived by the next morning either, and Vinston was still gone. I began to worry if anyone was coming to get me, ever. If I couldn't get to Hogwarts, what would become of me?

While I was moping, Tom handed me a dirty rag, and told me to dust the place. It did need cleaning, and Tom had helped me out yesterday, so I did as I was told. Tom was cleaning the beer glasses, each one getting a loving caress. I was furiously scrubbing everything in sight, the bar, the cabinets, the tops of tables and the backs of chairs. The rag was blackened before I was halfway through.

Pretty soon I was finished, and I took a mop and a pail of soapy water and began cleaning the floors. It was relaxing really, even if my back hurt after a while and I got myself all wet. By the time we were finished, Tom was positively beaming. He probably hadn't seen his bar clean for a while.

"And I'm gonna paint it again, I am. And everybody's gonna wanna come see my pub, they are." Tom was planning a fixer-upper for the pub. It was really nice to see a smile on his face, even if his teeth were painfully yellow.

A loud snap echoed through the Leaky Cauldron and I turned to look immediately. Standing in front of me there was a tall man with auburn hair, a crooked nose and glasses.

Tom said, "Dumbledore! What you doing here? I thought school started already."

Dumbledore was gripping a piece of parchment tightly in his fist. My letter. He walked toward Tom and me with no hurry, a severe expression on his face. He, ignoring me, asked Tom, "Do you know who wrote me this letter?"

Tom said, "Well yeah, she right here. Helped me out lots too, she been waiting for you."

Dumbledore turned his gaze my way, and I noticed something highly unusual about him. He looked mad. I've almost never seen Dumbledore mad before, especially not at me. He held the letter out to me, and spoke on harsh word, "Explain."

I sort of laughed, becasue I was nervous, but stopped when I caught sight of his expression. "Do you want the truth?" I asked in a small voice.

He nodded.

"Well," My voice was a whisper, "I'm from the future."

Dumbledore looked sceptic, which was strange because I have never seen him look sceptic before. My anger ignited. "I'm from the future! I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

I was answered by silence.

"I'll prove it!" I tore my large, bright purple hoop earrings off my ears. I showed him them, pretty sure forties chicks didn't have these sort of things.

Dumbledore was still not entirely convinced. But, he moved on, "What did you owl me for?"

I smiled timidly, "I need to go to Hogwarts," It sounded like a question.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked coldly.

My temper got the better of me again. "Because you bloody told me too!"

He inquired, "Did I?"

Still angry, I stupidly said, "Yeah, you and Snape were all like 'Go to the past and find the green knife thing or whatever' so I took the potion and came here because your arm... " I came to a halt, my mouth no longer moving, but dropping open. His arm was perfectly fine.

Dumbledore looked less disbelieving, "What about my arm?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "I need to get to Hogwarts, that's all."

Dumbledore looked curious, but none the less let me off. In his eyes, there was a twinkle again. "If you are to get into Hogwarts, you're going to need a better excuse than that.

* * *

><p>We had been in Diagon Alley for far too long, getting books and robes and even a wand. I was disappointed in myself, yet again. I had left it in the future, not even bringing it to my conference with Dumbledore because if he couldn't snap it in half, I couldn't be expelled. Now instead of my beautiful eleven and a quarter inch hawthorn and unicorn hair wand, I had this stupid thirteen inch dragon heart-string cherry wand. Ollivander had prattled on and on about it's abilities with healing spells and charm work. I disregarded him. My last wand was supposed to be brilliant at Transfiguration, yet I still only got an Acceptable in the class.<p>

We were going to Apparate into Hogwarts, the spells had been removed to allow our entry. Dumbledore gripped my arm, and then *SNAP* I was swirling around in a tight tube, faster than I thought possible, until I landed on the grass outside Hogwarts great doors.

"Time to make our entry," Dumbledore said.

"In a minute," I huffed, trying to catch my breath and steel my resolve. I was finally here.

"It should be around lunch," Dumbledore mused, "And I must say I'm starving."

"Yeah, I would be too if I weren't so nauseous." I climbed to my feet unsteadily, and waited as Dumbledore opened the massive doors with a flick of his wand.

Dumbledore walked calmly into the Castle, and I followed, staring about me like an idiot. Nothing had changed, that I could see. The pictures were in their same places, suits of armor still on their guard. You wouldn't have been able to guess over fifty years had gone by.

Dumbledore was heading up to his office. He spoke the password (Shneee) and the Gargoyle jumped aside. We climbed the spiral staircase, and opened the great oak doors, but when we entered, someone other than Dumbledore and I were inside.

"Headmaster Dippet," Said Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise. And who is that young lady behind you?" Asked the impostor.

Dumbledore answered for me, "Matilda Clarke. She is going to be a new student this year. She just transferred from Beauxbatons."

I gave a small wave to the supposed Headmaster.

"Delightful!" The man exclaimed, "Most delightful. Albus, shall we see what house she will be in?" He turned his back and got down the sorting hat.

I was astonished. How dumb would you have to be to accept that, no questions asked, no paperwork needed? Dippet was too trusting... or stupid. Dippet turned back around and gave the hat to me. Naturally, I put it on.

_Hello again, Matilda._ Said the hat.

"Uh... what?" I whispered to it.

_I can see this isn't your first sorting by me. And I can also see that you have never been to France._

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell them I'm a Gryffindor. It'll be fun." I wanted to get this over a soon as possible, I did need to find the Emerald Dagger after all.

_That would be too easy. Lets dig around in your head for a bit longer. You have a fine mind and love books, but you rush things too often. Ravenclaw is out of the running._

I huffed. "I know that already. Get on with it."

_You are not very ambitious... not Slytherin for you, eh? Very, very loyal. Hufflepuff would be a good choice._

"Come on, man," I hissed at the hat.

_Fine, be that way. It better be, _"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thanks," I said before taking the hat off my head.

Dippet chuckled, "Now that I think about it, I should have explained about the Houses first.," Duh. "Your House is like your family within Hogwarts. You will sleep in the dorms with your House, you will eat and take classes with your House. Gryffindors are know for their bravery." He stopped in the middle of his explanation, "You don't look like a first year. What year are you in?"

With my best French accent I said, "Fifth," My accent was still horrible. Who would believe it? I even saw Dumbledore _wince _as I spoke.

"Well then, you will need to sign up for some classes... extra curricular my dear. Didn't you have them at Beauxbatons?"

"Yes," I said, my fake accent still with me, "Of course we do." I tried to sound like a snobby French girl.

"Excellent, excellent. In that case fill in this form," He slipped me a piece of paper across his desk, "And we'll try to slip you into the classes you choose. Pick as many as you like; Don't be shy."

I checked off the classes I had had last year, in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Care of Magical creatures, Divination, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Muggle studies.

When I was finished, I put down my quill. Headmaster Dippet took the paper from me. "I'll try to sort your schedule out as you eat. It is after all, the middle of lunch. If you don't mind, Albus, could you escort our transfer student to the Great Hall?"

"Certainly Headmaster," Said Dumbledore, then he left the room.

When I was sure we were far enough from the office I turned to him and said, "Do you find that guy as idiotic as I do?"

"Yes, I do," He said as we arrived at the Great Hall, "Good luck."

Nobody had noticed that Dumbledore and I had joined them, and the din of all the Houses eating made it hard to hear what Dumbledore had just said. He left me there with my nervousness as he went up to the High Table with his fellow teachers.

I edged over to the Gryffindor table. I hated meeting new people, and got butterflies whenever I was left alone to deal with them. The people there all seemed to be perfect. Perfect hair, perfect faces, all the girls seemed to get skinnier and blonder as I watched, and all the guys got taller and cooler. I was left feeling left out before I had even talked to anyone.

I tried to find a part of the table empty of people, but there were none. Eventually, I just freaked out and turned around to leave the Great Hall, Dumbledore's eyes on me as I did so. I knew students were allowed to visit (not eat) in the library during lunch, so I went there. I knew while there might be some people, there would be less than in the Gryffindor table.

I walked into the library, enjoying the dusty smell of the books. I grabbed the nearest one and found a secluded corner of the library to sit in and wait for lunch to be over.


	4. Chapter Four: I Require Curiosity

_A/N: Hey there! THis chapter is alittle long, becasue I have to go camping with my bratty dad, with no computer acess, so I'll have to work overtime with less results for the next chapter._

_With better news, this story was wonderfully beta'd by **the8thweasley**. I fi messed it up somehow during the author note, it's not her fault! She's the awesome one!_

**_Chapter Four: I Require Curiosity_**

When I read, the world becomes dull, vague and quiet around me. It is very hard for me to be interrupted from my book, no matter how boring, uninteresting and mundane the novel may be. Many times, yelling, poking and threats of torture do not wake me. Reading is my sanctuary.

I do not take kindly to those who dare interrupt my moments of happiness. So when a I caught sight of a hand moving towards the precious object I held, my head whipped up and the inner bitch came out. "Excuse me, but that's _my_ book you have your hands on. I would much appreciate it if you backed the bloody hell off. Thanks." I turned my attention back to the book.

I heard Dumbledore's voice, "Very well. I just thought you might want to see your schedule."

I flushed and ducked my head in shame. "Sorry Professor," he handed me the piece of parchment.

"I hope to see you in my class tomorrow Matilda. Don't be late."

"I won't be!" I looked at my classes the for the day. I had Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor McShannon. Then came Slughorn, the Potions master. Then I had double Charms with Professor Redbird and Divination with Professor Trelawney. At first I couldn't understand how Professor Trelawney could be teaching now, but, hey, weirder things have happened.

After a minute of studying my schedule, I noticed most, if not all of my classes were with the Slytherins. Weird. I would have to remember to ask about that later.

My first class of the afternoon would be my Charms class. It started at one, approximately fifteen minutes from now. I had the books for that class in my book bag, which was on the floor next to my chair. I knew where the Charms classroom was, and there is no reason to over-achieve and get there early... I turned back to my library book, the library already fading around me...

For the second time today, a hand darted for my book. I raised my own paw into the air and slapped the offending hand down. "If you want something, just say it!" I snapped, not looking up from my book.

A calm, cool, irritated voice said, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

I looked up into cold ultramarine blue eyes that were piercing me. "Oh. Why?" I breathed, still mesmerised by the strangers eyes.

"You're ten minutes late for Charms class. I was told to help you find your way there, but apparently, that is not your plan."

"No, no, it is, I just didn't realize I was late." I bent down to grab my book bag, also tearing my eyes from the handsome man in front of me. Inside my mind, I was cussing myself out. When did I become so obsessed with people's looks? I never, ever went out with people I didn't get to know first, and here I am swooning over some stranger.

My girlie, unreasonable side exclaimed, _"Shut your mouth! That dude's hot!"_

When I looked up again, all I could see was the back of his head. "Follow me," he said. I obeyed, staring in wonder at his tumbled mass of dark brown hair. I sighed inside at my foolish behavior, but did not stop staring.

He lead me to the Charms classroom, knocked on the door, and waited until it swung open. The witch at the front of the class swirled to face the boy and I, "Tom," she simpered,"Thank you for bringing our new student to class. Imagine how _dreadful _it would be if she got lost," she revolved slowly to face me as Tom, my stunning classmate, went to his seat, "You are our new exchange student, I presume? Why weren't you here on time?"

"I was reading, Professor." The shame was plainly washing over me.

"Oh, yes? That is _so _much more important than my class." Professor Redbird did not seem to favor me. "Don't you all agree?" she asked her class.

"I'm sorry Professor, I guess I thought since it's my first day and all I was allowed to make a few mistakes. Did I misunderstand?" I challenged her.

"Yes. I guess you cannot get the seat of your choice, as you were late, but feel free to sit next to Tom. He can help you try to pass my class."

I went to sit beside Tom. "Hey there, my name's Matilda." When did I get so friendly?

Professor Redbird barked at me, "No talking in my class! Next time you do I'm taking points!"

From then on, the Charms teacher became less and less charming. It was impossible to stare at Tom sideways while he remained oblivious. (When I tried, he always gave me a weird look,) and all though my wand was 'an excellent tool for Charms work' I still couldn't preform any of the spells Professor Redbird thrust upon us.

I broke off from the group to go to Divination, my best class. I know, I know, it's rare. I'm not even a seer, and the teacher doesn't like me much. I just have an interest in this stuff, the foggier and more uncertain something is... the more likely it is I will love it. Except mystery novels. I like those to be more straightforward.

I climbed the many steps to the tower, pulled down the trapdoor, and opened my eyes to the Divination room.

It was hardly recognisable. Where were the disgusting poof pillows? Where was the stuffy atmosphere? Where was the insect like Professor?

All I could see was a calm woman sitting in a normal chair. Her eyes were closed, but she said, "Hello, my child," In a spooky voice.

My eyes widened, "How did you know I was here?"

"Heard you, my darling." She said. Opening her hazy eyes and peering straight at me. "Are you the new student? None of my other pupils would have asked such a silly question."

"Yeah, I am, but couldn't you tell?" I was beginning to be creeped out by the way she never blinked those hazy eyes.

"No, my darling, unfourtunatly I am as blind as a bat."

"Oh, sorry then." I said awkwardly.

"Nothing to be sorry about my dear! Would you be so kind as to take a seat?"

I went and sat, waiting until more of my peers trickled into the room. This group was Ravenclaws. There wern't many in this class, apparently the Ravenclaws didn't like Divination.

When the last student found their seat, the teacher opened her wide hazy eyes again. "Hello, class. I would like you to welcome our transfer student, Matilda Clarke. She is from Bauxbatons, and will be joinning us in our lessons this year." Mumbled "Hello's" answered her, not many even pointing my way. "I would like you all to get out your textbooks and refresh your minds on what Pyromancy is.

Excitedly I opened the textbook. I had never done Pyromancy before, it sounded fun. I read the passage on it.

**_PYROMANCY_**

_Pyromancy is Divination by fire. It is thought that a fast burning flame that devours the sacrifice quickly is a good omen, and when the fire slowly consumed the victim, it was evil. When observing the flames of torches, one point of the flame is good, but if it split into two it is bad. Curiously, if a flame split into three it is a better omen than one. Bending of the flame is taken as sickness for the healthy, and death for the sick. If the flame extinguishes, it means catastrophe. _

_There are many types of Pyromancy. _

_Capnomancy is the interpretation of movement of smoke from a fire, principally a sacrificial fire._

_Cauisimomancy is an ancient system of divination that draws omens by observing objects placed in a fire. It is the least specific branch of Pyromancy._

_In Lampadomancy we read the movements of a flame using a single candle. You can also read the spots of carbon on a sheet of paper held above the flame. Another method includes using the candle flame to draw spirits, in hope to consult them on future events. For this a special candle is employed, in the belief that a grotesque forms will attract the spirits._

_Lychnoscopy is divination by the aid of three candles ranged in a triangle. The diviner reads passages based upon the movements of the three flames._

_There is also Pyroscopy, where the diviner would burn a piece of paper on a white surface, and read the resulting stains._

_Sideromancy is preformed by dropping an odd number of dry straws into a hot skillet, and observing the way the straws curl, bend and undulate, as well as the way the smoke and flame behave._

I was confused, even after reading the section over again. Why had I never heard of any of these before?

As if reading my mind, the teacher said, "Pyromancy is one of the simplest and most ancient forms of magic, which I would prefer to teach you all in first year. However, Headmaster Dippet doesn't believe I can handle a few first years and a bit of fire at the same time. He still doesn't believe it, so I will have to use an assistant." She was clearly affronted. "I hope we will be able to move on from Pyromancy in under two months. We are not able to begin today, because my assistant is not here. You may talk."

Then the teacher got up and came directly at me. She swerved away from each inconsiderate student rushing across the room. She didn't let even the folds of her skirt disrupt any of the tables. It was an awe-striking vision, the young blind woman crossing the room like she was the eye of the storm. Opening her eyes, the haze in them seemed ablaze, fiery and otherworldly.

She closed her eyes and spoke in a slightly bizzare way, "We need to talk," and began to amble out of the room, involuntarily opening the trapdoor and climbing down the ladder.

I followed her, trying to push myself through the hurricane of pandemonium she left behind. Finally able to reach the trapdoor, I dropped down ineptly.

She was waiting there, her eyes open once again, and shining. "Hello?" I ventured.

From her mouth came words, in a voice not her own. It was stern, somber, and very, very wise. "Matilda, you were not sent here to locate the 'Emerald Dagger.' You were sent here for a much more pressing reason. It would be desirable for you to forget your mislead mission, and work on the real issue. It is most urgent that you do so, you only have so long," the Professor seemed to be flickering between, her wise voice and her normal voice, "What?" the professor exclaimed, before becoming her other self, "Urgent that you stop-," Trelawney again, "What the HELL is going on here?" she cried, falling around and bumping into things, unlike her other self.

I grabbed here arm, trying to stop here from knocking into a statue, "Whoa, whoa, calm _down_," I reassured her, "What do you mean?"

The teacher was terrified, "Why does it keep happening to me? I keep forgetting- keep saying thing that I don't remember! What's _wrong _with me?" she held her eyes wide, searching for answers she couldn't see.

"Calm down, Professor Trelawney, tell me what you can remember." I said.

"I remember... telling you all 'you may talk' then the next thing I knew, I said,'what?' and then I forgot again, until now. And it keeps happening! I forget all the time now! I can't even here the other kids! Was I out that long?"

"Just stay calm," I said to her for the third time, " You left the classroom, it hasn't been long at all. Everyone's just fine."

"I'm not!" she snapped, "What's happening to me?"

I thought back to my time in the future, remembering Dumbledore telling someone that Professor Trelawney's grandmother was a seer. "Maybe you're a seer?" I speculated.

"As if," the lady blew off my suggestion," I teach Divination, but that doesn't guarantee that I'm a seer, sorry. " Criticizing me relaxed this woman more than all my reassurances.

"Well I think you're a seer. How else do you explain how you said thing nobody else knew? How do explain you missing out on moments," I remembered back to first year, when a dorm-mate of mine was possessed by Tom Riddle. "Unless you're possessed, the only explanation is that you're possessed."

Professor Trelawney's face paled and slackened. "You... you don't think?"

"No," I sighed, "I don't think you're possessed. I think you're a seer, and that's the end of story. Believe whatever you want, but that's my opinion."

"What did I say?" she whispered.

"Nothing," I quickly lied, "just warning me to not get lost on my way up to Gryfindor tower."

"Okay," She said, dazed, " Go on then, you're dismissed," and she turned around, fumbling for the ladder.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to be in trouble on my first day of school. She didn't answer me, and I was left alone in the hallway with nothing to guide me except for the portraits on the wall.

"Okay then..." I ran to look for the Room of Requirement, which I knew from D.A. meetings. I went there because I had no idea what the Gryffindor password was, and who was there to help me? I paced in front of the not-so-barren wall, waiting for the door of the Room of Requirement to pop in front of me. I was so full of needs right now I had no idea what would pop up, a place to hide, a place to cry, a place to think, somewhere to search for the Emerald Dagger.

And when I opened the door after it's sudden appearance, it seemed as if the room was as confused as I. There was bookshelves, and quiet open areas scattered throughout the room, obvious places for thinking. There were hidey-holes everywhere, there were piles of junk, there was pictures and even a flock of pigions. There was even a weird mirror at the back of the room, but when I glanced at it from afar, it wasn't reflecting any of the junk near it. It must be defective. I walked passed it without a second glance.

The obvious thing to do, was to look at the books and find an answer about the Emerald Dagger or Trelawney's visions. But... why do the obvious thing? I'll write my own life, thanks. Not the obvious easy things.

So, I decide to look through the piles of junk. Most of it I found uninteresting. No green knives anywhere in sight. Most was jewlery-a necklace of gold lay on the floor, and I knew I would loose it. A braclet of silver and a diamond ring lay among the riches, and I gave it no more thought. These things were valuable, but who would wear them? If I picked something up, it could be cursed, or fake, or if it was real I would be busted for having it.

Then I found something quite interesting. Hundreds of tiny notes were sprinkled on the floor. Each looked like a letter, on old brown parchment. There were two different handwritings on the letters, one of a well-mannered (it looked) man and the other of a sharp woman. I reminded myself to come back here when I was finished poking through the rest.

My eyes were caught upon each and every new pile, which weirdly seemed sorted. I saw sneakoscopes, which all spun furiously when I reached out to take one, there was a mound of broken clocks, springs and gears exposed for my inspection while a momentous tick-tick sound emanated from each. I saw paintings of what I believed to be the four founders- a golden framed portrait of a plump, rosy cheeked witch in black surrounded by happy looking people who could be her family, a sharp, strict looking woman in flowing blue robes wearing a tiara in a bronze frame, a man with slit pupils in a painting surrounded by beautiful silver snakes, and then there was a man I knew to be Godric Gryffindor. He was in another golden frame, and he looked like any man would, he didn't look as friendly or regal or intimidating as the other founders. He was a normal guy, maybe a bit older than the rest, holding sword of glinting rubies, and smiling while a dragon stood beside him.

And as I looked at the portraits, I saw something odd. In Gryffindor's painting, there was a ruby sword... in Hufflepuff's picture, there was a golden blade in the background next to the hat stand, in Ravenclaw's portrait, a silver-blue knife was cleverly hidden behind her in a bookcase. A quick glance at the man encased in snakes showed me that the largest serpent of the lot held something in it's mouth-something bright green, sharp, and covered in venom. The Emerald Dagger?

_Duh! _I thought. What else could it be? And at this rate, Dumbledore will be saved in a week! As I was turning the painting over, eager to find another clue, I hear the dull roar of voices, the classes had been dismissed. Abandoning the painting, I ran wildly towards the way I came, eager to be in the midst of the crowd and not left behind, clueless when the Fat Lady wanted the password.


	5. Chapter Five: Allergies and Owls

_A/N: Filler, SO sorry! And a great big thank-you to my beta, the8thweasley!_

**_Chapter Five: Alergies and Owls_**

I caught up with the other Gryffindors as we grouped around the too-small portrait hole. Most people didn't even glance my way. It probably would have been better for newbies like me to just be a Hufflepuff, their incredible friendliness would give me at least a slim chance at breaking a place for myself in the already formed cliques. Unluckily enough I was chosen to be in the house that truly fit me, but I did not fit in with.

Did you work out what I said? I didn't.

I was the last person to climb into the portrait hole, and the inside was no different than I remembered it. The chairs were in their same places, the fire still crackled in its same hearth, and the people, who did change over the years, still engaged in the same activities: Homework, setting off all sorts of fireworks, bombs exploding, tempers rising and shameless flirting and gossiping. It felt familiar, like back home in 1997.

An ostentatious hoot called my attention to the chair nearest the wall. On one of the arms, a ruffled brown owl stared at me with its intelligent eyes.

I hastened over to the chair. "Vinston!" I growled. "What are you doing here? Go back to Tom."

The owl looked at me disdainfully, then fluttered up to gouge his talons into my shoulder. "Ouch!" I reprimanded him, and he loosened his grip. He hooted into my ear once more, but I let it go and began on the homework, reminding him now and then that he didn't belong here. After everything was done and almost everyone was gone, I gave a sigh of surrender to the infuriating owl, gave up on trying to explain to the bird that I didn't own it, and let it stay gripped on my arm as I climbed the staircase to the dormitories.

Upon opening the door, my nose started to itch, and sadly, I ignored it. Vinston seemed to jump to attention on my shoulder, then he relinquished his grip and flew off. I ignored it, thinking he finally got bored of me. I saw that the new trunk full of all of my new things was at the foot of an empty bed, and jumped onto the mattress without changing into my pyjamas. I was so tired, so, so tired. I nuzzled the pillow harder with my face, and absently scratched my arm before drifting off...

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" a shrill voice screamed, much too close to my face. "Is she dead?"<p>

The pounding of hurried footsteps became louder as the other voices came closer. "Get Madame Gilligan! Quickly!" and more pounding footsteps...

"What's wrong with her?"

What happened?"

Everyone was screaming. I tried to open my eyes to see why, but I couldn't. "What's going on?" I tried to ask, but my throat seemed strangely and uncomfortably closed up. Once I noticed this, most of my attention turned to sucking in as much air as I possibly could. My skin seemed too sensitive. What was going on?

A concerned voice broke my careful concentration on breathing. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked. I wanted to scream NO! But couldn't. I was resighned to trying to put a bit of anger in my panicked gasps as I lay on the bed. "Girls, get the Headmaster, and I'll get this girl up to the hospital wing." A hovering charm lifted me, and the woman and I raced toward the hospital wing. It was even harder to draw breath when the air moved past me so fast.

After what seemed like hours of wheezing, I heard Dippet and the woman speak, "Headmaster, it looks like an allergic reaction, I just administered the medicine, she should be fine in a minute."

"Good, good," the old fool said. "What do you think she was reacting to?" My eyes started to become less swollen, and it felt as if two balloons were just released and deflating. And air-sweet air- was allowed to flow from my lungs again.

I opened my mouth, and tried to speak again; this time I was successful. "Did any of those girls own a cat?" The woman scrunched up her face, as if trying to remember. "Yes, I think I saw one on your bed, next to you. It wasn't yours?"

"No," I drawled, "If it was, why would I be asking? I'm deathly allergic to cats." The woman gasped, as if it was a horrid crime, and then began lecturing me on the dangers of going near cats in 'my condition.' I had heard it before, and tuned it out.

Dippet looked frazzled, "Dear, oh dear..." he muttered.

I must say, I didn't get what the big deal was. I was fixed, right? "I'm okay, what's all the fuss about?" I asked, in tune with my thoughts.

The woamn glared at me. Dippet said, "Well that cat is my granddaughter's."

His grandaughter was a Gryffindor? No way. And what did that cat being his granddaughter's have to do with anything?

He continued, "I can't take Hermin away, see, she wouldn't like that..." What? It's you're granddaughter, and you're acting scared! What is wrong with you? "And I can't move her out of the dormitories... she likes it there...," I hate you, Headmaster... such a coward, can't make a stupid decision. What's more valuable to you, your grandkid's cat or my life? You're despicable... "The only answer is to move you out of the dormitories." he stopped muttering to himself.

"What? That is not okay with me, I'm a Gryffindor, I've spent my life in the common room, that's my dormitory!" I shouted, "That's not fair, you can't take me away from there!"

Dippet looked at me strangely, "Your life? You've been a Gryffindor for a day."

"Umm, yeah," I said, wishing someone would just punch me next time before I got myself into this kind of mess, "I just really like it there."

He totally believed me. "Oh I understand, you do get quite attached... I still favor the Hufflepuff dormitories, from my days as a student. You'll sleep here for tonight, while I look for a cat-free place for you. You might still be able to have your Gryffindor common room." Dip shit- I mean Dippet- said brightly.

"Great!" I exclaimed, a little more excitedly than I felt. As long as I get to stay with the Gryffindors, I didn't care if I was forced to sleep with first-years.

Dippet smiled back kindly, then bustled off to inquire about a place for me. I hope at least a few people complained to him about waking them up at three in the morning. The nurse left with him, and I presumed it was to remind him he couldn't go into any girl's dormitories.

Chuckling softly, I returned to the land of the dreaming.

* * *

><p>I was awoken at the crack of dawn, Dippet smiling face above me. Ugh. He hadn't brushed his teeth, that was for sure. He practically sang, "I found you a dormitory!"<p>

I yawned and rubbed my eyes like a child. "Oh yeah? Which."

"You're in a fifth-year dormitory," he began, and my hopes fell into a black hole. I guess I'm only an honorary Gryffindor now... "And you'll be using the Slytherin common room for study and such."

What! No, no, no! A Slytherin? Like He-who-shall-not-be-named? Oh no...

"Sir, are you absolutely certain there is no other place for me?" I pleaded, a bit desperate.

He looked disgruntled and offended, "You will be staying there. It is the only fifth-year dormitory that has no cats, and I am fed up with this unnecessary Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. You might learn something from sharing their common room."

"Fine," I huffed. "Sure."

"That's the ticket," said Professor Dippet. He left the room, and the nurse had to gesture to me that I should follow. WI followed him down, down, down from the hospital wing, down into the cold dungeons that numbed my bare feet and gave me goosebumps. The Slytherins sleep here? No wonder they have such bad tempers, it must suck!

We ended up at a door I had never seen before and probably would never find again. "This is the door to the Slytherin Dormitories. The password is 'Salazar,' don't forget it!" Dippet said, in an annoyingly cheerful voice. Hadn't the guy been up all night?

He spoke the password directly to the door, and the door swung open. Stepping inside, I noticed just how dissimilar it was to the Gryffindor common room. The ceiling was low, the light was green, and the temperature was going to make my nose turn blue. A healthy fire burned in the heath, but it didn't add any warmth to the room. The walls were more decorated, with portraits and possessions that were each clearly valuable and owned by a Slytherin, and silver and green burst from every object in the room. I saw a couple of live snakes scattered through out the room. A few looked as cold as me.

"Sir, won't the snakes freeze?" I asked.

"Nonsense, those snakes are just toys," said he, although when we passed by a green armchair a 'toy' took a snap at him. Missed though, what a shame.

At the bottom of a set of stairs Dippet took on an awkward tone, "There's where you will sleep,"

"What? You take me all the way here and won't show me around my dormitory?" I said. I knew there was an enchantment on the stairs, and I was testing the stupidity of the headmaster of 1943 just like hundreds of people had tested Dumbledore's brains.

"There's a spell on the staircase, men can't climb it." said Dippet, and then he made his escape.

Finding myself quite exhausted, I climbed the stairs to search for a bed. Inside, in my new bedroom, The light was still green and the bed frames were metallic silver, the drapes and bedspread all in emerald green. In the other beds, pampered snobs slept, with multiple trunks at the foot of their beds. Gems were adorned on these snobs even as they slept. There were large piles of ruffles and lace on the floor. It was a nightmare to maneuver through. Finding my bed at last, I collapsed onto it, barely aware of the brown owl that seemed to have found me again.


	6. Chapter Six: I Hate Mornings

_A/N: No, I haven't abandoned you, or the story. I was just very busy with my relitives and when they wern't around, I went to three birthday parties, minus the two that I missed. I also am getting ready for the Relay for Life (American Cancer Society thing) happening in my town. That I help set up as part of the youth comittee. ANd then, There was the end of school, and the two HUMOUNGOUS projects due in the last week._

_Why does everything have to happen in May?_

_**Chapter Six: I Hate Mornings**_

I was woken from my new bed much too early. Foreign hands poked me, unfamilliar, but snobby, voices followed, "Who is she?"

"Ugh..." I groaned. What was wrong with these people? An unresponsive body is to be left alone, thank you very much.

"I heard she's the transfer student."

"The one from Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah," said the first voice.

"Well, _I _heard that she was a Gryffindor." a third voice cut in.

"No way!," second voice gasped.

"Oh, please," first voice said, "then how would she even be here?"

"Don't ask me! I heard it from Cynthia. Ask _her._" the third voice snobbishly retorted.

Ugh! Gossipers. What a _joy _it would be to share a room with them. I peeked at them, squinting to make certain that they didn't notice I was aware, and about to escape. They seemed huddled around another girl's bed, this time squeaking, "Cynthia!" as they exterminated her peace, too.

I rolled out of bed, and searched for a shower. Slytherin dormitories were laid out differently than the Gryffindor dorms. I held a vendetta against Slytherin himself, for confusing me like this.

I was a bit afraid to go in the bathroom. Were showers in the 1940's different? Did they even have showers, or only baths? What about razors? I'd heard of straight razors, and I wouldn't like to take one of those to my legs.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the unknown.

The bathroom had the same green and silver color scheme as the rest of the dungeon lair. The handles and shower heads shone like platnuim, and the tiles had a silver sheen. The mirrors reflected my face back at me. The shower curtains, robes and towls were green.

I checked to make sure the shower stall was empty, before allowing myself to enter and -hopefully- wash my troubles away.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" I screeched, "How could this happen? Why me, why me?"<p>

I was searching furiously through the other girls frou-frou dresses, under beds and through bedding.

_Where was my trunk? _It should be right there beside my bed. It should be, but it was never moved out of Gryffindor tower. I was going to be stuck here in a towel for the rest of eternity. I couldn't even get back into my pyjamas, because the house-elves had came through to do laundry while I was showering.

The Slytherin girls were no longer in the bed-room portion of their dorms, and so I could no longer ask for their help. Help from Slytherins! Who thought?

Vinston, the owl, was in the bedroom with me. I should have been thanking my lucky stars that he was here, but there was no parchment or quills. He was as big a help as the absent Slytherins.

"Oh hey," a high voice tinkled from far away.

I assumed another voice answered, because a giggle followed a short pause.

"So true!" the voice that had first woken me agreed with whomever was speaking.

The footsteps that went along with the voices were closer than I thought they would be. I rounded the corner towards them, still only concealed in my towel.

I thought I would ask my new dorm-mates to ask the headmaster for my trunk. I certainly never imagined there would be a _boy _with them. Especially not the handsome boy that had taken me to my Charms class.

_"Oh my God," _I whispered to myself. Oh, my God, _why _would you do this to me?

The girls's eyes were locked on me, and they were not stifling their giggles in the least.

Tom's eyes were locked on me too, but he wasn't giggling. His mouth was hanging open in shock, and to my complete mortification, he seemed to be focusing most on where the towel ended. Which happened to be just above my chest and mid-thigh.

I knew for sure that the 1940's wasn't even very welcoming of things as innocent as shorts, and that what he was seeing was like the equivalent of being naked in my time.

I did the first thing any girl would if there was some peeping Tom looking at them. (To be fair, though, Tom wasn't peeping... he was ogling.) I screamed, "GET OUT!" before retreating to the furthest reaches of the dorm I could find.

So embarrassing... so, so humiliating.

The girls came into the room, laughing and pointing like the stupid jerks that they were. I cleared my throat loudly, to make sure they recognized my presence. "My trunk of belonging is missing," I waved at my towel, explaining it. "Would any of you like to get it for me? All you'd have to do is ask the Headmaster."

All the smirking girls shook their heads _no_. Yet, on the bed to my right, a feeble hand raised from an unusual amount of covers. "I will," the girl said weakly. Her small, tired face peered at me from beneath the covers, so unassuming I hadn't noticed her before. "Help me up?" the defenceless girl asked me.

"Um, no." I told the frail girl under the covers. "Actually, why don't I borrow some clothes and get him myself?"

The girl nodded weakly, seeming relived. I reminded myself to get the nurse on my way back.

I snatched up a flowing dress from her trunk, as it was the one least likely to be five sizes too small for me. After all, I was a bit curvy, whereas the feeble gil in her bed was... stick-figure like. Nothing is _wrong _with being thin, of course, when it's natural. She was not _ever_ supposed to be that thin.

I took the dress with me to the bathroom and did my best to change quickly. And I was soon sprinting through the common room (empty) and out the grandoise doors into the dungeuon corridors. It was suprizingly easy to remember my way out of the cold, black hole that occupied the basement of Hogwarts.

I ran up the first set of stairs I saw, not exactly sure why I was running. To get my trunk faster or to get farther away from that icy interpretation of hell, with it's shadows and snakes.

In the middle of my run I shivered. Why would the thought of snakes make me shiver? I had never had a problem with them before... in fact, I'd liked snakes. I'd played with gardner snakes throughout my childhood.

I tried to shrug off my sudden, intense fear. Who cared? It was probably nothing.

The corridor to the Headmaster's office was now in sight. I turned sharply.

_THUD Shwssh..._

I had fallen and slid on my butt.

The gargoyle that sheilded the Headmaster's office from intruders was a silent stone creature that lived to serve. That stone statue was laughing at me.

I picked my self up with all the dignity that I had left in me asn demanded, "I must speak to headmaster Dippet."

The gargoyle burst into even louder guffaws.

I huffed, "Please? It's important."

He got louder.

"Shneee?" I tentively ventured, assuming that yesterday's password would, inded, work today.

The gargoyle kept laughing.

"Ugh!" I screeched, "Shut up, okay? I am not your personal comedian! And I really need to see Headmaster Dippet!"

A sudden noise from behind had me wheeling around, and almost losing my balance. For some reason, I had been expecting something dangerous. So it was with relief that I said "Hey Dumbledore."

His eyes twinkled. "I heard that you needed Headmaster Dippet, however, I was under the impression that he had set you up with everything you needed."

I let just a bit of my anger at Dip Shit to leak into my voi!e. "While he may have set me up with a living place, he didn't bother to send any of the things I wear with me."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly. It somehow wasn't as rude when he laughed at me. "I would expect no less. Have you come to complain to him?"

"Not complain..." I grumbled. I wouldn't complain. I would berate and belittle him. I wouldn't complain to him, but about him.

"I'll arrange for your belongings to be sent to you before you can be late to my class."

"Well then... " I fumbled. Who thought my problems were so simply solved? "I think I should get the nurse for this girl in our dormitory. She was really sick when I left."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "You're talking about Delilah. Such a fine girl, so kind and thoughtful... but then she caught that disease. _Morbus Egdetudo_. It's sucking the life out of her." Dumbledore sighed once more. "The potion to cure her illness won't be complete until a month after it's too late. If only there were some way to make it faster, or to freeze her condition until it's ready." his voice turned wistful towards the end.

Too late? Sucking the life out of her? I feel like I'm going to be sick. The story of Delilah had left silence in it's wake.

"Thanks for getting my stuff..." I began awkwardly, trying to run away from the silence, "and, uh, could you tell the Slytherins not to let anymore boys into our room?"

Dumbledore's face had hardened after the sad talk of Delilah, but as I said the word _boys, _Dumbledore became a stranger with a cold expression. "Yes..." he said.

Dumbldore's cold face was transforming into another face- a face carrying an expression sure to be full of rage that I was sure to not want to see. I turned, slid and fled back to the hell hole where a few girls were about to meet their doom.


	7. Chapter Seven: Disturbing

_A/N: Lets give a 'thank you' to my awesome beta, who had this corrected so quickly even after I had ignored the story for so long. Great job, the8thweasley!_

_**Chapter Seven**_****_**_: Disturbing..._**_****

My feet padded through the stone hallways quietly, but my mind was echoing with loud, guilty thoughts of what had just ocurred. If I had just refrained from telling Dumbledore about Tom being in the girls dorm we all wouldn't be in this situation.

And I was pretty sure the Slytherin girls hated me now. All but Delilah, whom the other girls could care less about. I felt a pang in my heart. Delilah was going to die. The nicest person I'd met so far at Hogwarts! What kind of horrible thing was fate? Why did time seem to cause everything to go wrong?

The padding of my feet had stopped, and I was now parked outside Dumbledore's classroom. He didn't blame me either, but I wasn't looking forward to the approaching conversation. It wouldn't be like what had happened in the common room, where he yelled at the Slytherins in front of their friends. _"How could you let a boy into your dormitory! I thought more of you girls."_ This would be more like a detective trying to fit together the clues to the crime. In that scenario, I would play a witness. He would be angry if he knew I had been seen practically nude. So, I was fixing up a huge lie. I was certain he would believe me, as I was a great liar. I wasn't certain that I wanted to do this, though. If I had had the choice, I would have melted into the walls and died by now.

His first class was still inside the room, and I was all alone in the corridor. I sank to the floor, pressing my back up against the wall, just incase I got lucky and it swallowed me.

I sat there playing with my hair and my thoughts. Constructing a believable lie. _The boy- I didn't see his face- just woke me up, that's all._

In my head, I was picturing Dumbledore's response._ All?_ He would ask.

**HISSSSssss.**

What the HELL was that? I jumped up and turned to face the wall I was just leaning against. The wall that had just hissed fiercely. Was I imagining things? Surely not.

I pressed myself -carefully- up against the other wall. **_SSSssss_** it hissed behind me, the anger was gone from the sound. Instead I heard... expectation.

_Please be a prank, please be a prank!_ I chanted in my head.

I was definatley hyperventalating. My sharp, loud breaths seemed to draw -it- closer. Close enough that I could hear a slithering sound. It was not coming from the walls anymore. "Go away..." I moaned, clutching the sides of my head and clenching my eyes shut as I slid down the wall to the stone floor.

BANG. The Transfiguration class slammed open the door and ran out, totally unaware of my terrified state. They passed by me, heading away from the slithering, thank God. I wouldn't have been able to move my lips and warn them if they had headed towards the thing.

I quietly shuffled into class. I did not move to get up when Dumbledore called me over. I did not answer questions. I did not speak. I did not cry. I just enjoyed the overwhelming sense of safety that came with numbers. I was now just a sheep in a flock, a zebra in a herd. I blended in here, and one was as likely to be taken as another.

I smiled and tried to block out the lecture and the terrifying memories with these comforting comparisons.

_Just one man in an army._

_Just on kid in a classroom._

_Just one of about a thousand Hogwarts students_

_Just one of six billion people_

I was comforted by my lack of importance and individuality It assured me the attack was a coincindece. When we left the classroom, I followed thoughtlessly, just like a sheep in a flock, and I could smile at that fact, as though it was a friend.

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember most of the day after the creepy thing had stalked me. Yes, I was now sure it was a thing, not a figure of my imagination or a prank.<p>

I was also sure it had been stalking me. It wasn't after ME, specifically... I just happened to be there. I had also gotten over the 'I'm faceless, so you can't see me,' thing. That was just me freaking out, because I had never been more singled out than I was here and now. Guys kept looking my way, which was odd. Back in 1997, back home, guys paid more attention to the skinny people. Maybe guys can tell when you're from the future.

Then it clicked. TOM! He must have told his friends. So much for being cute, he was a prick! Ugh! Guys can't keep their stupid man-gossiping mouths shut for a day!

I was going to march right over there- right up to Tom's table in Potions- and tell him off. HE walked into MY dorm, so HE should keep his trap shut about what he saw in MY dorm!

But fatso ruined the perfectly good plan. "Hello, class."

The majority of the class responded "Hello, Professor Slughorn," in robotic voices, but I muttered "go away, you prick." I wanted to get some serious revenge on Tom for what he said.

The echos of 'Revenge is best served cold,' were wiped clean from my thoughts when I heard a hissing sound.

"GAH!" I screamed, alarmed, before I realized it was coming from a cauldron a the front of the class.

I sat down, only just noticing that I had, also, apparently, sprung out of my seat.

Slughorn looked at me anxiously, before clearing his throat and beginning the lecture for today. "Strengthening Solutions, like the one you see here," the Professor waved behind him at the hissing cauldron,"Give the drinker a temporary burst of strength. Depending on the brew and amount of solution drank, the duration and amount of strength vary. The strength given by the potion will also depend on the strength of the drinker prior to use."

"Now, boys and girls, lets get on the making our Strengthening Solutions! Get your ingredients."

We all sighed and did as we were told.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Slughorn congratulated Tom, The only student that had successfully completed the Strengthening Solution. He handed Tom a vial filled with a dull orange, faintly hissing potion. "As a reward for yet another successful potion, I give you your splendid Strengthening Solution." Slughorn chuckled to himself, "That way when you go home this summer, you can impress the girls, eh?"

I scowled and muttered, maybe just a bit too loudly, "Don't encourage him!"

It was a bit too loudly because Tom glanced my way, looking surprised and a bit angry.

Slughorn dismissed us, and I followed the -ugh- Slytherins to the common room. I made sure to stay away from Tom's Slytherins, and in the end, I was walking all alone twenty paces behind everyone. When I entered the green and silver room, I ignored Tom's crowd, (EVERYONE, the first years were sitting on the floor around him like dogs and the older boys were looking at him with admiration- WTF!) and I made my way upstairs to my bed, where I did homework and talked with Delilah.

Delilah drifted off to sleep very early, before all of my homework was done. She said Vinston had been keeping her company, as she was too weak to go to class. It made me wonder why she wasn't back at home with her family, but when I brought it up it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

Vinston still hadn't gone back to Tom. I hadn't owned an owl before, but he seemed to be acting like I owned it or something... and while I liked him , I couldn't morally just take Tom's owl. Or anyones. Wizards really depend on them.

I decided, that tomorrow, I would send Vinston back, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
